


Promises

by ZenlessZen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Gun Violence, It's only angst, M/M, MC is mentioned, Married Couple, Someone give Jumin a hug, Why Did I Write This?, did i mention the angst, no happiness here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: Jumin is a businessman.He doesn't break promises.





	Promises

Precisely two years ago, Jumin had made a promise. He was a businessman, through and through. He never made promises unless he thought he could keep them. This promise was no different, and he intended to keep it. Thinking about it, that promise was the most important promise of his life. He had promised to love his husband in sickness and in health. He had promised to stay by his side. To love him forever. 

 

He remembered when he proposed, and Hyun had wrapped his arms around Jumin in an emphatic yes. And then immediately after made a face. 

 

_ “What’s wrong?” _

 

_ “Nothing… I just don’t know how I feel about the name Hyun Han.” _

 

_ Jumin had laughed. The kind of laugh only he could get out of him. Free. Happy. _

 

_ “You probably feel the same way I do about Jumin Ryu.” _

 

In the end, they decided to hyphenate it.

 

Jumin and Hyun Han-Ryu.

 

Jumin smiled, twisting his wedding ring around his finger, when a familiar voice called out to him. 

 

“Jumin! Why are you standing in the corner. MC was nice enough to throw us an anniversary party. You have to take part in it!” Hyun grabbed Jumin’s hand, and he could feel the cold metal of his wedding ring against his skin. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

 

“Hyun Han-Ryu, may I have this dance?” Jumin was rewarded with a smile that still made his heart leap in his chest. After all these years, Hyun never ceased to ignite a spark in him. He couldn’t stop thinking about his promise.  **I vow to protect that smile.**

 

“Yes, Jumin Han-Ryu, you may.” His husband had a teasing glint in his eyes as he said those words. 

 

Jumin led him into the center of the dance floor, as the song abruptly switched from jazz to a slow waltz. He could hear the fellow RFA members whistling and cheering for them, but they sounded far away. He felt like he was in his own world, a bubble with just him and Hyun swaying together. All he could see was the actor’s red eyes gazing up at him. Swirling with emotions that he couldn’t put into words but could feel in his heart. He led Hyun into a slow twirl, bringing him back into his arms closer than before. The younger man rested his head on Jumin’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered.

 

“No… thank you.” Jumin replied. “I love you.”

 

Hyun’s eyes lit up as he leaned forward and kissed Jumin.

 

“I love you too.”

 

For one moment all was perfect in that little bubble world of his own.

 

And that bubble burst. It happened in a flash, Jumin could barely process it, and yet it happened all too slow. It was a mix, his eyes registering it before his brain could process it. There was a gunshot. It echoed through the room. Jumin could almost see it in slow motion. The bullet heading towards him. Hyun pushing him away. And the bullet shooting straight through his lover’s brain and out the other side.

 

Blood. There was so much blood. Hyun’s eyes were dulled, the life draining out of them as Jumin crawled desperately towards him. 

 

“CALL AN AMBULANCE!” His voice sounded hysteric. He could vaguely feel a hand on his shoulder. Telling him that it was too late. Telling him that there was nothing more that he could do. 

 

No. 

 

No. He refused to believe this. There had to be a way.

 

**He had promised.**

 

Hyun was limp. The light in his eyes was gone. Jumin cradled his husband to his chest, Vaguely aware of tears slipping down his cheeks. This wasn’t right. They were supposed to be together. They were supposed to grow old together. They were supposed to adopt a kid. They were supposed to have petty fights. They were supposed to kiss and make up again. He was supposed to live.

 

**He had promised.**

 

**He had vowed to protect that smile**

 

There was a smile on Hyun’s face. A sad one. The last smile he had to give to Jumin, before pushing him out of the way and taking the bullet himself. A smile that seemed to be saying  _ I’m sorry. _

 

A smile telling him that this was the end. 

 

**He had failed.**

 

There were old roses in front of his grave. Roses that Jumin had brought two days ago. He hadn’t moved since. He was kneeling in front of the tombstone, his tears long gone and dried out. He felt empty. But he hadn’t left. Jumin Han-Ryu was a businessman. He never made promises unless he thought he could keep them. And he wasn’t going to break this one.

**_He had promised to love his husband in sickness and in health. He had promised to stay by his side. To love him forever._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Someone inspired me on G+ so that's why this exists. 
> 
> They probably regret making this prompt, although it's a little different than what they layed out. You see, they gave them some time to say goodbye.
> 
> I didn't even give them that.


End file.
